


A Cartoon for Every Episode of Season 5A

by roseveare



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Season/Series 05, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/pseuds/roseveare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fan art] My insane project of the last three months. 13 (or 15) Haven cartoons, assorted pairings and characters. Downloadable zips available. Image heavy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cartoon for Every Episode of Season 5A

Full downloads of all files at full size and 1000x1000 (the size linked here) on medifire:  
[1000x1000](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sg8jisdg8ec3ynb/Haven5Acartoons1000.zip)  
[Full size](http://www.mediafire.com/download/dd8iatm6a92g9db/Haven5AcartoonsFULLSIZE.zip)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/850472/850472_original.png)

5x01: Episode 1 in a nutshell? She's got him on a leash, omg.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/848942/848942_original.png)

5x02: In some world, they're still on that jetty.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/849361/849361_original.png)

5x03: Mara's little puppets. OMG what will I do without Duke’s hair?

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/850158/850158_original.png)

5x04: This is an accurate reflection of what happened in this episode, yes?

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/848744/848744_original.png)

5x05: Sing it all together now! (Nathan is actually reaching behind him for his gun, but it didn't come out very clearly.)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/849457/849457_original.png)

5x06: Too many Audreys - The boys didn’t foresee _that_. (So the thought-train starts at “why couldn’t/didn’t the Trouble save all of them?” and ends in this when the visual of what that would actually look like descends.)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/847554/847554_original.png)

5x07: Nathan Wuornos, this is your Death.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/847756/847756_original.png)

5x08: Who Ya Gonna Call? That Ghostbusters ghost ain't hangin' around in Haven.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/851123/851123_original.png)

5x09: I figure "quiet week" is code for "and we're never telling Dwight about this, ever". Can you spot all 5 Troubles? ;)

Troubles:  
Bad Toys Trouble  
The aliens are back  
Woman turned into a cat  
The tree has eaten someone  
Dinosaurs!

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/848320/848320_original.png)

5x10: Bad Influence. AU where Duke and Mara grew up together. No neighbourhood would be safe.

 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/844918/844918_original.png) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/844744/844744_original.png) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/845446/845446_original.png)

5x11: Three Factions (based on Hagar’s metaphor of Haven splitting into three factions composed of Battle Queens and their Chosen Warriors).

(For some reason AO3 keeps stripping out the link to Duke & Mara, so [here it is](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/845446/845446_original.png).)

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/845702/845702_original.png)

5x12: So there's Duke, Nathan and a bed, but apparently if I want this scene to play out the proper way I have to draw it myself.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/roseveare/716494/846348/846348_original.png)

5x13: The hug everyone in Haven fandom needs right now.


End file.
